


The Meaning of Friendship

by RandomNerd3



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, F/M, Hugs, Panic Attacks, Post-Battle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNerd3/pseuds/RandomNerd3
Summary: SEASON 3 SPOILERS!!!!Once the town gets put back together Tony finally has time to shed a few tears.Jim is human in this.





	The Meaning of Friendship

In the wake of what was dubbed "the Final Battle" Toby was in charge of most of the town clean-up. Luckily, even though Jim left he still had Dacri, Eli, and surprisingly Steve to lean on. He was fine. Aaarrrgghh even stayed behind to make sure Arcadia wasn't unprotected, as well as a few of the other trolls. Despite the Heartstone being destroyed the Gyre ran on a separate fuel base so when they fixed it all the trolls that remained behind took it back and forth to see their troll families in New Jersey. Toby continued to clean-up the town, rebuilding and cleaning the streets of Gumm Gumm remains.

He shoved the thoughts of being alone deep down under lock and key, so no one could ever tell they were there. Toby was so used to masking his feelings around Jim and Claire that when he was around his girlfriend and the Creepslayerz it wasn't as difficult. “You okay TP?” Someone would ask with a smile. Toby would simply box then turn the other way to make sure his mask was on.

“Wingman.” Aaarrrgghh said one night as they sat on the bell tower keeping watch over the town, just in case something trollish happened. Despite Gunmar being defeated Morgana was just trapped in the Shadow Realm, Toby wasn't one to fall under false hopes that she was gone forever. He turned to look at the Gumm Gumm turned troll. “Sad.” Toby's mask fell for a split-second then he threw on a toothy grin (a few months into rebuilding he finally got his braces off for good).

“What are you talking about Aaarrrgghh? I'm fine, I'm cool as ice cream. Speaking of which, we should go get some. What do you say? “ Aaarrrgghh shook his head then pointed at Toby speaking in broken english,

“Wingman sad. Aaarrrgghh want to fix.” Toby shook his head,

“I don't know what you're talking about dude. I'm fresh as watermelon and cool as ice. Wow, that sucked. Yup, never saying that again.” Aaarrrgghh continued to shake his head. Pounding a fist into the ground he bellowed,

“Aaarrrgghh want fix. How?!” Toby flinched then suddenly his phone rang. Eli's contact picture showed up and he sighed in relief. Saved by the bell, technically the phone, but whatever.

“Hey Creepslayer, what's up?” Steve's voice answered,

“I'll tell you what's up! Remember that slime monster that attacked the museum? There a bunch of them eating Gumm Gumm rocks! We need help!” Toby sighed,

“They're called Grusomes Steve.” The football jock shouted,

“I don't care what they're called. They started eating Susanna when they ran out of rocks! Get your butt over here!” The line clicked shut.

“Troll problem?” Aaarrrgghh asked Toby, who nodded and said,

“Yeah buddy. Let's go get rid of these things.” Toby climbed onto Aaarrrgghh’s back as the troll jumped to the pavement, leaping in the direction of the school. When they arrived only a few Grousumes remained, and to make Toby's job easier Steve and Eli managed to corall them into one area. Toby let off a flour bomb, courtesy of Blinky, and watched as yellow goop exploded all over the school.

“Thank Merlin!” Steve exclaimed, “Eli and I used up the school's flour supply a few minutes ago.” Toby climbed back onto Aaarrrgghh's back then said,

“Make sure this is all cleaned up alright?” Eli nodded then saluted the Trollhunter. Aaarrrgghh didn't move. “Hey Aaarrrgghh, we gotta get back to my place so we can play Go-Go Sushi.” Aaarrrgghh shook his head,

“Wingman sad. Aaarrrgghh want to fix!” Aaarrrgghh said as he plucked Toby off of his back.

“Come on dude, we've been over this.” Toby half-pleaded with Aaarrrgghh. “I'm absolutely one-hundred percent fine.” It was suddenly hard to breath. Toby was back in the Final Battle, only this time Jim and Claire were dead at his feet. “No…” he muttered. “No! Jim, Claire please!” The last thing the Trollhunter felt was falling to the floor.

“Dr. Jenkins please report to the main office, I repeat, Dr. Jenkins please report to the main office.” 

Toby blinked awake, trying to figure out where he was. “I don't think passing out due to exhaustion and panic attacks is fine Tobes.” He looked up and saw Jim, but that wasn't right. Jim was still in New Jersey, wasn't he?

“No I'm not Toby.” Did he say that out loud? “Yes you did Tobes.” After a few seconds Jim asked, “what in the world were you thinking?! Taking all of this on your own is practically suicide! You're lucky Steve was smart enough to call the hospital before me, otherwise you'd be waking up on the sidewalk.” Toby frowned,

“You left.” Jim flinched, but let his friend continue. “You left me here, and your mom. You left your mother with freaking Strickler! Didn't you say something about despising him for the rest of your existence?” Jim only sighed, no real response could be said. In all honesty, Toby was beyond excited his best friend was finally able to visit, even if it was just because Toby landed himself in the hospital.

“I didn't come just because you're hospitalized Tobes.” He should stop speaking what he's thinking. “Honestly, I didn't.” Toby frowned,

“They why come back?” Jim's smile fell,

“I missed my best friend.” Toby refused to make eye contact with Jim, at least, he did until Jim moved so Toby was forced to look at him directly in his eyes. “Whatever is going on, whatever you're fighting we are going to fight it together, just like it's always been, okay Tobes?” Toby nodded slowly, then said,

“Draal’s death was my fault.” Jim frowned deeply, but didn't intervene from past experiences he learned that once Toby gets talking you have to let him talk, otherwise he'll just close up again. “I had the War Hammer! I could've dived after him and he'd still be here!” The steady beeping pulse of Toby's heart rate began to increase. “I could've done something. Could've done more than you would've let me go with you when you left. I was ready to go… to leave it all behind, just like Claire did! Every single day I wake up thinking if I was just a little bit stronger, faster better you'd have let me come with. Then reality hits and I realize you left me behind. You did the one thing you promised me you'd never do. I bet you don't even care right?” Beep, beep, beep, beep. “You're just here out of guilt.” Jim knelt next to Toby's bed then said,

“I'm sorry Toby. I am truly so sorry for everything life has thrown at you.” Toby wanted to shout at Jim, call him a liar, a faker. Scream until his voice was hoarse then he realized,

“Where's Claire?” At the mention of the girl's name Toby watched Jim's eyes held sorrow, so much so that light tears began to drip down his face.

“She, she uh. There was a chance she could've gotten the staff back, but uh… she never…” he took a deep breath, “she never wanted… she never came back.” Toby began to tear up as well.

“I'm sorry Jimbo.” His friend nodded. The two sat in the hospital room mourning for their fallen friend, but, Toby realized, they still have each other. The dynamic duo was back in action, heaven help anyone who tries to get in their way.


End file.
